gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Britney/Brittany
|Nächste= }} Britney/Brittany ist die zweite Episode der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Die New Directions wollen unbedingt die Songs von Britney Spears singen, Will ist aber dagegen. Da lernt er Carl Howell, Emmas Freund, kennen und bietet ihm an, die Zahnhygiene der Glee Kids zu kontrollieren. Tatsächlich haben einige der Glee Kids schlechte Zähne und diese bekommen später von Carl in seiner Praxis eine Narkose, in der sie halluzinieren Britney Songs zu singen. Weil Carl ihm geraten hat lockerer zu werden singt Will bei der nächsten Schulversammlung gemeinsam mit den New Directions einen Song von Britney Spears, aber Emma zieht Carl immer noch vor. Handlung Die Schüler von Glee Club versuchen Will dazu zu überreden, dass sie einen Song von Britney Spears singen dürfen. Doch Will stellt sich quer und verneint es die ganze Zeit, wenn man es ihm vorschlägt. Brittany sagt aber, dass sie auch keine Britney Spears-Songs singen will, weil ihr Name Brittany S. (steht für Susan) Pierce dem Namen von Britney Spears ähnelt und sie ihr ganzes Leben dadurch schon in Britney Spears Schatten steht. Will lernt Emmas Freund Carl Howell kennen. Er ist Zahnarzt und sagt, dass sicher nur ein kleiner Teil der Schüler der William McKinley High School mit dreißig Jahren noch ihre echten Zähne haben werden. Will bietet ihm an die Zähne der New Directions anzuschauen. Als die Kids derweil Kautabletten kauen, die ihre Zähne blau färben, wenn sie einthumb|left|I'm A Slave 4 Ue schlechte Zahnhygiene haben, stellt Carl fest, dass Artie, Rachel und Brittany schlechte Zahnhygiene haben und so bestellt er sie alle in seine Praxis um ihre Zähne zu behandeln. Brittany ist die erste die von ihm behandelt wird und bekommt eine Narkose. Währenddessen dreht Carl den Radio auf, in den er eine Britney Spears CD eingelegt hat. Brittany will noch protestieren, aber während der Narkose halluziniert sie, dass sie I'm a Slave 4 U singt. Carl sagt, dass Brittany insgesamt über sechzig Löchthumb|Me Against The Musicer hat und er deshalb am nächsten Tag sie noch einmal behandeln muss. Am nächsten Tag bekommen Brittany und Santana, auch wenn deren Zähne perfekt sind, eine Narkose und die beiden singen während dieser gemeinsam Me Against the Music. Auch Will ist in Carls Praxis. Carl versucht Will davon zu überzeugen, dass solange er mit Emma zusammen ist die Finger von ihr lassen soll und erzählt ihm, wie er Emma dazu gebracht hat mit ihm auszugehen. Außerdem rät er Will lockerer zu werden. Die nächste, die eine Narkose bekommt ist Rachel. Sie halluziniert, dass thumb|left|Rachel in ihrem Britney Outfit bei "... Baby One more Time"sie ...Baby One More Time singt und als sie wieder aufwacht, beschließt sie am nächsten Tag in einem Britney Spears Outfit in die Schule zu gehen. Finn gefällt es aber gar nicht, dass Rachel damit die Blicke aller Jungs auf sich zieht. Und auch Sue bemerkt dies natürlich und fragt Will, ob der Glee Club jetzt Britney Spears Songs singt, er verneint aber. Will hat sich das gleiche Auto wie Carl gekauft. Emma ist skeptisch, setzt sich aber zu ihm und Will beginnt Saillin' zu singen und will schließlich losfahren, als sich Terri dem Auto in den Weg stellt. Emma steigt aus und thumb|Artie bei "Stronger" mit Finn und Pucklässt Will mit Terri zurück, die offensichtlich noch immer Gefühle für Will hat. Auch Arties Narkose steht an. Er halluziniert, dass Tina traurig ist, dass sie ihn für Mike verlassen hat und dass er danach zum nächsten Footballtraining geht und mit den anderen Footballern Stronger singt. Als seine Narkose endet, erwähnt Carl, dass alle Glee Kids während ihrer Narkose gesungen haben. Bei den nächsten Glee Proben sagt Brittany, dass sie jetzt doch Britney Spears singen will und thumb|left|Brittany in ihrer Halluzination mit Britney Spearsdaurch Anspruch auf alle Solos hat, da sie während ihrer Narkose halluziniert hat, dass sie besser singen und tanzen kann als Britney. Und auch alle anderen Glee Kids wollen natürlich Britney Spears singen und schließlich sagt Will, dass sie bei der nächsten Schulversammlung einen Song von Britney singen werden, er aber mitsingen wird. Finn sitzt in der Kabine der Footballer und Artie stößt zu ihm und sagt, dass er immer noch ins Team will. Auch Beiste kommt im selben Moment in die Kabine. Finn versucht sich herauszureden, dass er gar nichts damit zu tun hat, dass Artie ins Team will, aber Beiste sagt nur, dass sie beide ins Team dthumb|New Directions bei "Toxic"ürfen, worüber die zwei glücklich sind. Die New Directions singen bei der Schulversammlung Toxic. Alle anderen Schüler sind begeistert, was Sue nicht gefällt und deshalb schaltet sie ziemlich am Ende der Performannce der New Directions den Feueralarm ein. Rachel gefällt es nicht, dass Finn wieder Quarterback und damit wieder beliebt ist und sagt, dass er sich zwischen dem Football und ihr entscheiden soll. Wenig später wird Finn im Flur von Quinn angehalten Diese sagt, da jetzt wieder alles beim alten ist, sie als Captain der Cheerios und er als Quarterback der Titans, dass sie thumb|left|Rachel singt "The Only Exception"wieder etwas zusammen anfangen könnten, aber Finn sagt, dass sie weiß, dass er jemanden anderen liebt. Rachel hört dies. Will und Emma reden miteinander. Emma sagt, dass sie sich gewunschen hat, dass er zwar lockerer wird, aber immer noch er selbst bleiben sollte. Bei den nächsten Glee Proben singt Rachel für Finn The Only Exception. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs, außer explizit genannte, stammen von Britney Spears. *'I'm a Slave 4 U', gesungen von Brittany Pierce *'Me Against the Music' von Britney Spears feat. Madonna, gesungen von Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'...Baby One More Time', gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Stronger', gsungen von Artie Abrams mit Finn Hudson und Noah Puckerman *'Toxic', gesungen von Will Schuester und New Directions *'The Only Exception' von Paramore, gesungen von Rachel Berry mit New Directions-Mädchen Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Saillin'' von Christopher Cross, gesungen von Will Schuester Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'John Stamos '''als Carl Howell *'Josh Sussman als Jacob Ben Israel *Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Del Monico *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'Britney Spears' als sie selbst Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel Triva *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 13.51 Zuschauern angesehen, womit es die mit den höchsten Zuschauerzahlen ist, die zur regulären Sendezeit ausgestrahlt wurde. *Das ist die erste von zwei Britney Spears-Tributepisoden. Die zweite ist 'Britney 2.0' in der vierten Staffel. **Beide sind die jeweils zweiten aus ihren Staffeln. *In dieser Episode bekommt Brittany ihr erstes Solo, ''I'm a Slave 4 U, ihr erstes Duett, Me Against the Music und ihr erstes Solo in einer Gruppennummer, Toxic. *Nachdem sein Vorschlag, Britney Spears- Songs zu performen von Will aufgrund Brittanys Beschwerde abgelehnt wird, bedankt sich Kurt sarkastisch bei ihr, worauf Santana "Leave Brittany alone (Lass Brittany in Ruhe)", als Anspielung auf das berühmte Video von Chris Crocker, antwortet. *Nachdem Rachel aus ihrer Britney-Fantasie aufwacht, fragt sie: "Is this real life (Ist das das echte Leben)", was eine Anspielung auf das berühmte Internetvideo David after Dentist ist. *Insgesamt vier Songs in dieser Episode handeln in einer Traumsequenz, weshalb diese Episode mit Puppet Master die meisten Traumsequenzsongs hat. *Heather hat Britney Spears zwei Jahre zuvor schon getroffen, wo sie sich als Britney verkleidet und so gesungen und getanzt hat wie diese. Damals hat Britney gesagt, dass Heather genauso erstaunlich wie sie ist, jedoch erkannte sie, als sie ans Set von Glee kam, Heather von vor zwei Jahren nicht wieder. *Naya Rivera nannte das Set, auf dem sie und Heather Me Against the Music drehten, "the sweat lodge (die Schwitzhütte)", weil es "heiß wie die Hölle" war. *Ryan Murphy meinte, dass diese Episode hauptsächlich Heathers "fantastische Tanzkünste präsentieren" sollte. *Heahter sagte, dass sie so überwältigt war, ein Solo zu bekommen, dass sie, als sie nach Erhalt der Neuigkeiten nach Hause kam, geweint hat. *Allein für diese Episode erhielt Heather durchgehendes Kritikerlob, hauptsächlich für ihr Tanzen. *Heather äußerte, dass sie für ihre Tanzparts nur einen Tag zum Üben brauchte. *Jeder Charakter, der in Carls Praxis war, außer Artie, singt in Toxic. *Nachdem Rachel ihren Look verändert hat, fragt Karofsky: "Warum bekommen die schwulen Typen die scharfen Mädels ab?". Ironischerweise lässt er sich in Born This Way auf Santana ein, um seine Homosexualität zu verstecken. *Brittany ist die einzige, die in zwei Britney-Fantasien erscheint. *Finn äußert: "Wie kann man zwischen dem Mond und New York City gefangen werden? Da liegen etwa hundert Meilen dazwischen." Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Christopher Cross Song Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do) aus dem Film "Arthur", der einen Academy Award gewonnen hat. *Mit den Songs aus Britney 2.0 hat Glee mindestens einen Song aus jedem Britney-Album und jeder Zusammenstellung gecovert (jeweils außer "Britney Jean"): **''...Baby One More Time'' und (You Drive Me) Crazy ''aus dem Album ..".Baby One More Time" **Oops!... I Did It Again'' und Stronger aus dem Album "Oops!... I Did it Again" **''I'm a Slave 4 U'' und Boys aus dem Album "Britney" **''Me Against the Music'', Toxic und Everytime aus dem Album "In The Zone" **''Gimme More'' aus dem Album "Blackout" **''Womanizer'' aus dem Album "Circus" **''3'' aus dem Album "Britney: The Singles Collection" **''Hold It Against Me'' aus dem Album "Femme Fatale" *Heather wollte eigentlich ...Baby One More Time singen, der aber an Lea Michele ging, welche ironischerweise überwiegend schlechte Kritiken dafür bekam. *In dieser Episode wird Brittanys ganzer Name, Brittany Susan Pierce (a.k.a. Brittany S. Pierce) bekannt, den sie nicht nutzen mang, aus Angst, in Britney Spears´ Schatten zu leben. In früheren Episoden sagte sie, dass sie ihren Zweitnamen vergessen hat, was ebenso an der "in Britney Spears´ Schatten leben-Angst" liegen könnte. *Emma hat folgende Broschüren: **"Wow! There's a hair down there! (Wow! Da ist ein Haar da unten!)" **"I still breastfeed … but how old IS too old? (Ich stille immer noch... aber wie alt IST zu alt?)" **"Proper Wiping: As Easy as 1-2-3 (Richtiges Wischen: So einfach wie 1-2-3)" *Die einzige Episode der zweiten Staffel ohne Sam. *Als Emma mit Will in The Power of Madonna über Vorbilder redet, erwähnt sie, dass Britney Spears und ihr "rasierter Kopf" ein schlechtes für die Kids ist. In dieser Folge redet Emma ironischerweise davon, was für ein großartiges Vorbild sie für Wiedergeburt und den Sieg über Widrigkeiten ist. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2